Talk:Magnetic Surge
this will show monk bonders what to be afraid of :Not really... since the damage is still halved, it goes from 7.5...31.5 (base) to 15...51, for an effective 50...~38% reduction over the original damage. So the bonus damage isn't nearly enough to overcome the enchantment. :Which I could have found by doubling the max base damage... /sigh... Debtmaster 23:51, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::I don't believe this skill would be affected by Life Bond. They'd have to bring Life Barrier, and they'd have to be crazy to do so. Correct me if I'm wrong, though, I'm just a little bit curious. DancingZombies 23:01, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Over 300 armor-ignoring damage if you hit someone who's Enchanted, and that is not hard, though you might want to save Obs Flame for when you're at low Energy. Has some non-caster hate with Weakness too. Single enchant strip is not a huge problem with AoR, Stoneflesh gives some protection and annoys Sins, energy shouldn't be a problem ever with Dual Attunes. (T/ ) 02:10, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Slightly stronger but conditional Obsidian Flame without exhaustion....meh. The Hobo 02:15, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Vapor Blade for earth eles, just opposite effects. --Lann 17:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh, that's a good find. I never even thought of that. I could possibly see a team that uses 8 Elementalists, four are Water and four are Earth. The Water Eles use the Shatterstone + Vapor Blade combo on non-Enchanted targets, then the Earth Eles use Magnetic Surge to punish the targets when the enemy Monks try to Enchant them. Something like that. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't" like they say. (T/ ) 17:44, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've got it! Have 3 water 3 earth doing what you said, while the front 2 are warriors, who chain Magehunter's Smash together on the ones with enchants! (maybe have them use Ward of Weakness too? --Gimmethegepgun 17:49, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::The problem is that Prot Spirit laffs at you. That said I like the look of that build, I'll be interested in trying a dual attunement build that isn't air --Blue.rellik 17:54, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Prot spirit laffs at nearly every kind of spike. That build does seem like fun(if gimmicky.) The Hobo 17:07, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :::::True --Blue.rellik 00:09, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Except almost every kind of spike doesn't give 3 seconds of leeway (Shatter -> Blade) for prot. 220.101.136.175 09:41, 28 August 2007 (CDT) This would probably pwn in AB because most of the players there use Mending and Healing Breeze. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 19:01, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Haha... On another note, anyone notice the totally rad animation on this thing? It's almost, if not cooler than Vapor Blade. Zulu Inuoe 19:17, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::I like the animation, but I'm a bit mixed on the skill due to the 2 sec cast, 10 sec recycle, and conditional damage. Still, I had an idea for a new AB build and this skill might work well in it since the core is 6 skills. It will not be like the build above - that is too slow for AB and overmanages energy just to for a skill used once every 22 seconds. Also since Obsidian Flame can't be spammed, that build has far too much downtime. --Falseprophet 20:26, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Think about it this way: If you have an Earth Staff, with HCT/HSR 20%, every now and then you'll get a one second cast, and 5 second recharge. Even better if you bring Mantra of Persistence, which cuts down spell recharge 100% of the time. I mean, of course, if you're a Mesmer with high Fast Casting... I never liked this skill because I thought it was Earth damage, but now I see it's just "damage" implying armor ignoring. And no Exhaustion!!! --MagickElf666 17:54, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You are obviously confusing mantra of persistence with another (non existing) skill.S0ndor 18:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Mantra of Recovery? It used to do what he said. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Reference! so no one of you ever played magic the gathering? because i just saw the high res pic and that definately looks like karn, silver golem.... seriously guys... ITS KARN!!!!! http://findmagiccards.com/Cards/US/Karn__Silver_Golem.html -muscolo :yay for magic the gathering! Pryon 07:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC)